Equipment installed in large-scale structures such as office buildings or stores can be mutually connected via a network and can be centrally managed through a control device such as a remote controller and/or the like (for example, see PTL 1 or 2).
In general, the above-described control device accomplishes control of the various equipment in accordance with a control program uploaded to an internal memory. Consequently, when changing the control sequence of the equipment that is being controlled, it is necessary to update the control program. Hence, various art has been suggested for easily updating this type of control program (for example, see PTL 3 through 5).